


comforting feelings

by reddishblue



Series: klance month 2k19 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff and Humor, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentions of Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: "C'mon," Lance grins at Keith, "let's cuddle." Keith's heart stutters and his mind draw a blank, too slow to process the thought.Our father who art in heaven, please fucking kill me.—Childhood friends who went to college together and become roommates. With: disaster gay Keith and a kind and loving Lance.





	comforting feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Childhood friends!  
> Technically this could also be a College (Day 15) and Roommates (Day 5) but my dumb ass forgot about those days and here we are.
> 
> Not my favorite AU but I missed my College AU so I'll take this as advantage.

Keith thought that when he goes Garrison, he'll have Lance as a roommate. The Garrison is a dorm-college after all, and Keith is 90% sure that Lance would beg Pidge to hack and change their dorm arrangement.

So it's not surprising for the both of them to be roommates.

("And they were roommates." Pidge sing-songs.

Hunk gasps in mock-surprised, "Oh my god they were roommates!")

And Keith actually thought that with Lance, the one person who knows him more than himself, as a roommate, surely it wouldn't be that bad, right?

As always, Lance just loves to prove Keith wrong.

As soon as they both has made it to their destined dorm and unpack their things, Lance has all but zooms to their bedroom. Keith ignores him, instead continues to unpack his things.

"I got the bottom bunk!" Lance announces and with the loud but soft sound, it sounds like he practically slams himself onto the bottom bed.

Wait bottom bed? Fucking hell, it's a bunk bed.

Keith runs and barges in the room a few seconds later, "No, I got the bottom bunk!" he shouts.

"Ha! I'm here first!" Lance smirks.

Now normally, in most -- if not all -- movies and stories Keith has read in his life, the two characters will fight for the top bunk.

But this is real life and Lance McClain, Keith's first and childhood friend and best friend (and crush) all at once, is one unpredictable being.

Keith tries to pull Lance away from the bed by the leg, using every power he has to get the brunette off the bunk, but the latter won't budge. Lance claws the sheets with utmost strength and wiggles his leg so that Keith will have difficulty to grab it.

"Lance!" Keith whines and he lets go of the leg he was holding when it almost kicks his face. Lance laughs at Keith cruelly and sticks his tongue out. "Sorry, Keefers, losers weepers." he teases, a soft playful smile on his face and Keith's heart stutters for a bit at the sight.

@God, why is he so breathtaking? Is he trying to kill Keith?

It's not a well-known secret that Keith has the hots for his childhood friend-slash-now roomate. He's been hiding that since he's 15 and probably will until the day he dies. The only person who knows about this... unfortunate event is Shiro, and Keith knows that his secret it safe with the older man.

You see, Keith and Lance are childhood best friends. Meaning they meet at the young age and somehow stays as friends even through the teen phase. Somehow Lance manages to weasel his stupid and gangly body into Keith's circle as a child and uses a permanent glue to stick himself there forever.

And being childhood best friends means that you know a lot about them. Even things that you wished you don't want to know. All the happy, sad and embarrassing events are stuck in your memory and it should've been enough for Keith not to feel attracted to Lance in any form.

Apparently not enough. Somehow that fucker gives Keith some serious disease called falling in love.

Once he realizes it, Keith has bottled it up and thought: Hey, it's just a small crush, it'll go away soon enough, as he stare lovingly at Lance.

And yet here he is, a dumb 20 year old man with a crush on his childhood best friend. And it's an ongoing thing for 5 years too. How wonderful.

Keith has managed to ignore it for 2 years before he basically gives up and accepts the stupid feeling and checks Lance out from afar. To watch him dreamily at the background so no one could see or tell that he did that.

It's becoming a habit, however. To stare at Lance and blinded by his beauty and charming personality that he usually hides with his loverboy persona without thinking (not that Keith doesn't like that persona, it's just that Lance flirts with anyone at sight and it usually gives him headache and small bursts of jealousy).

He's been looking at Lance and dreamily gaze at him for no reason and he knows that he needs to stop it.

Keith strongly hopes that Lance is oblivious about his... romantic feeling, he knows from experience that the latter is very observant when he wants to. If he ever finds out... That'll be so embarrassing.

The black-haired male sighs and hopes that he isn't blushing, "Why do I even bother." he crosses his arms.

Lance grins and nuzzles the pillow, "Don't know, mullet. You tell me." he hugs the pillow and Keith wishes that he was the one being cuddled.

Wow, what is up with his brain? How did it get so much gayer?

Keith grumbles and glares at Lance. Lance shoots one of his eyebrow up and smirks, "Guess you'll have to sleep at the top bunk." he says smugly.

Keith's eye twitches.

He knows that Lance is teasing him. God he knows that very well. Ever since they met, Lance seems to really likes to play with Keith's button and he enjoys teasing Keith. He knows that Lance doesn't actually care about the top or bottom bunk, merely doing this to torture Keith. It's like a hobby of his.

The first time they meet, when they're both 5 years old respectively, it all started with Lance laughing and teasing his hair, calling it a mullet. At first, Keith finds it annoying and stupid but overtime it becomes some sort of affectionate nickname that Lance gives to him and he grows fond of it. Since then, most of time they spent together was 40% knowing each other and 60% teasing and bickering.

Lance is the only person who's capable of making fun of him and not getting punched in the face or even a glare, it usually follows with a sighs or a remark. Teasing Keith is Lance's forte, it seems.

But Keith knows, that Lance knows how much he hates to be called to do something he doesn't want. He despises it so much that in high school, he was called the delinquent next to Lance, who skips classes for fun.

And Keith also knows that Lance would stop at any sign of real anger and strong annoyance, simply apologize and goes up to the top bunk, because he's kind and understanding when it comes down to it.

Lance knows how much of a disaster Keith is at bed and he's very sure that the latter would fall off if he sleeps on the top bunk (being an only child could do that to you).

But doing so would be a defeat to Keith and if there is anything everyone knows about Keith and Lance's friendship is that it stems from their competitive nature and rivalry. Stubborn is their talent.

Glaring at Lance, who now has both of his hands behind his head relaxingly, smirking at Keith's pouring face, Keith does something impulsive. One thing that he has been thinking of doing ever since he has a crush on Lance but is afraid to do so. One thing that is way too embarrassing and not to mention humiliating. One that he does with his heart and not his brain.

Keith walks to the bed and lays on the bottom bunk, face right beside Lance.

Lance makes a surprised sound from his throat, something similar to a squeak and a gasp combined, and Keith smirks at him. "Or I could do this." he says challengingly, even though his internal thoughts are killing his impulsiveness and preparing his death.

Holy fucking shit, he's sleeping next to Lance, on his bed and his face is so close with his own. Fucking hell he could count all the freckles on his cheeks and _when the fuck is Lance's eyes become so blue? Why is he staring at Lance and why is Lance staring back at him what the f --_

Oh wait it seems like Lance's talking, quick, he needs to stop looking at Lance's delicate and kissable lips and actually hears his beautiful vo --

_Not now gay thoughts!_

"-- Keith?" Lance asks softly, "what's up, dude?" he looks at Keith worriedly and goes closer to inspect him.

"What?" Keith squeaks, his voice cracks a little. Lance frowns at him and brushes his bangs back to look at him better. Keith's view are now full of Lance's blue eyes and soft, caramel skin, now that his bangs are out of the way.

Here lies Keith Kogane. Cause of death: gay feels overwhelmed.

Lance pats his hair comfortingly as he rubs circles on his pale cheek, "Your face is red. Are you sick?"

 _I'm lovesick and your kiss the cure_ , Keith thought but instead says, "Uh. No, I'm just... tired, that's all." he smiles, trying and probably failing to make it reassuring. He's always been a bad lie and he knows that Lance could see it right through him.

As expected, Lance doesn't look like he believes anything that he just said and sighs, stopping his ministration, "Keith, I've known you for like 15 years of my life. That's like three-quarters of my life and I know damn well when you lie. I know that's not the reason," Lance tells him seriously, looking at him in the eyes.

 _Really? But you can't tell when I have the biggest crush on you?_ Keith bites his lips to stop himsef from saying that. Huh, maybe he actually is tired. He usually keeps his crush on Lance in check.

Lance continues on anyway, he smiles at Keith with comfort and trust, "But I can see from your dry and huge pored face that you really are tired so I'll let it slide." and then he sits up, ignoring Keith's whine of the loss of heat and fix the pillows on the bed before plopping down again, this time with his arms opened wide, as if trying to catch an enormous thing.

"C'mon," Lance grins at Keith, "let's cuddle." Keith's heart stutters and his mind draw a blank, too slow to process the thought.

_Our father who art in heaven, please fucking kill me._

This is way too cute for his tired mind to handle.

Keith's face turns red immediately, how could Lance says that so casually, "What? Why?" he probably screams frantically at Lance because the brunette winces at his arms becomes less extend.

"Well, you're tired and it's been a long time since we cuddled so...," Lance mumbles, not looking at Keith, "and I miss hugging you." Lance seems to find the blanket sheet to be very interesting.

Keith's heart bumps so loudly and his face turns even redder, "Okay." he tries to stop the grin that's forcing itself to appear. To avoid it, he immediately rolls himself to Lance, his face meeting Lance's chest.

Lance makes a soft 'oof' sound before he giggles and snakes his arms around Keith, making him a makeshift teddy bear, "Aww, I didn't know you love my hug so much." he teases.

"Like you said, I missed your hug too." Keith shrugs and buries himself to Lance's chest. The brunette's heart seems to beat so loud, but it's steady and so comforting.

Lance's hand makes its way to his black locks, petting it softly, "Aw hush, you cuddly emo." but Keith doesn't really hears it. Haziness blanketing him and he repress a yawn from coming out of his mouth.

This situation reminds Keith of the time when they're 15 again, when Keith has a sleepover at Lance's and the thunderstorm comes.

He remembers when Lance comforts him through the fear of the loud noises, humming softly and playing with his eyebrows softly whenever white streaks appear outside.

He remembers falling asleep in Lance's embrace, his warm hugs like a furnace, a safe house and Keith feels welcomed there.

He remembers the loud _badump-badump_ in his heart when he wakes up to see Lance's peaceful, beautiful face and the way his face lights up and his reassuring laughs when Keith thanks him.

(He also remembers when Lance says that he forgots about their bonding moment ~~even though the brunette remembers it very well~~  but that's not the point.)

The loud beating of Lance's heart lulls him to sleep, and as his eyelids gets heavier and the soft feeling on his hair and insides becomes warm and comforting, Keith nuzzles against Lance.

"Thanks." he mumbles.

The last thing he knows before falling asleep it the instant spike of heart beats on Lance's chest and a smooth skin pressing against the crown of his forehead.

"You're welcome, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> If this still makes no sense, Lance kisses Keith's head because (surprise surprise) he likes the mullet asshole too.
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos are appreciated! Especially if you made it to read this mess until the end!


End file.
